Best of Intentions
by Wyltk
Summary: You know in Stars where Darien goes to college? Well this is a possible ending to it. Read te AN at the top. SONGFIC


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~IMPORTANT~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Just to tell you Darien went away to Harvard. This is after Stars. Umm...  
OH! Serena is 20 he left when she was 16. Darien is 22 and left at age  
18. That's all now onto the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me nore does the song. *starts to cry* Don't   
sue me please? *stops the water works and turns to her story* What are  
you waiting for?! Read!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Best of Intentions  
By Wyltk  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
I had big plans for our future   
Said I'd give you the whole world somehow   
I tried makin' good on that promise   
Thought I'd be so much further by now   
I never could build you a castle   
Even though you're the queen of my heart   
But I've had the best of intentions from the start   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Darien slowly got off the plane looking around. Not much had changed  
from the last time he had been here. A few things had changed he could  
tell. He remembered his last day in this town. It was the day he had   
promised him self he would give Serena the world. He hadn't been able  
to yet but he would Rini was proof of that.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Now some people think I'm a looser   
'Cause I seldom get things right   
But you make me feel like a winner   
When you wrap me in your arms so tight   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He had aced his exams in Harvard and was at the top of his class. He  
always felt like a loser though. But whenever he was with Serena his  
whole world seemed to go right. He couldn't wait to ask her to marry  
him. He had it all planned out. Except the most important part... Would  
she accept?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Please tell me you will remember   
No matter how much I do wrong   
That I had the best of intentions all along  
I gave you ring and I promised you things   
I always thought we'd do  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Darien slowly slipped the ring on Serena's finger. "It's a promise  
ring. I promise you I will come back. And when I come back I promise  
you I will marry you." Darien said softly leaning down and kissing her.   
He smiled and started for his gate. "Remember I'll come back. I love  
you Serena." He called over his shoulders. He boarded the plane and  
finally let the tears fall. The woman beside him smiled sympathetically.  
"I'm leaving my loved ones to. But I know they will always be there.   
She loves you she'll wait." The woman said before going back to her  
magazine.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
But my best laid plan slipped right through my hands   
To show my love for you   
And if you could read my heart   
Then you'd know without exception   
It was all with the best of intentions   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He walked out of the airport hailing a taxi and told him his old   
address. Before he left he had let Serena move in since all his other  
friends already had places and he trusted no one as much as he trusted  
her. He looked around slowly surprised to find the place spotless with  
nothing out of place. She had even used the spare bedroom instead of the  
master, which was his room. Darien grinned slightly oh how he loved  
her.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
I gave you ring and I promised you things   
I always thought we'd do   
But my best laid plan slipped right through my hands   
To show my love for you   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
But where was she? He looked at the time ten minutes till 3:20. He  
thought back to one of her letters it had said she always went to the  
arcade at 3:20 like when he was here. "Perfect." He said softly.   
Grabbing his bags and putting them in his room before leaving for the  
arcade.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
And if you could read my heart   
Then you'd know without exception   
It was all with the best of intentions   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
He slipped into the arcade unnoticed by Andrew who by this time had  
taken over for his father and ran the building. Andrew still worked at  
the counter though according to Serena's letters. He slipped into the  
last booth where Serena and him had always met after school. Everyone  
called it the lover's booth because it was half hidden by flowers and it  
was in the back most corner. He fingered the rose with the small note  
attached to it. He took a deep breath as he heard the bells jingle at  
exactly 3:20.   
  
~Flashback half a letter from Serena~  
  
Darien this ring is really an engagement ring. So I decided that I  
would ware it around my neck if you ever do ask to marry me use this.  
This is more special then any other ring you could ever give me.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
He looked up silently and gasped at the most beautiful sight he had  
ever seen in his entire life. Two blond pigtails flew towards the ground  
sweeping it lightly. White summer dress with an imperial waistline  
swayed from the gentle breeze. He couldn't see her eyes but knew  
exactly what they looked like. He stood up as she walked towards the  
booth. Andrew turned around at that moment to greet Serena but stopped  
when he saw the guy slightly in front of her. She ran strait into him  
and she immediately looked up as she stepped slightly back. The books  
that had been in her hand fell to the ground with a clatter that echoed  
in both their ears. He held out the rose for her.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
So here I am asking forgiveness   
And praying that you'll understand   
Don't think I'd take you for granted   
Girl I know just how lucky I am   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
She took the rose and twirled it in her fingers looking down she saw  
the envelope. Looking up she gave me a questioning glance before  
opening it. Inside, on a blank card, were the words 'Marry me?'. I  
reached up and unclasped the necklace taking the ring off and slipping  
it on her finger. I dropped the necklace in her fingers waiting for what  
she would say. Her eyes meet mine her fingers slowly wrapped around  
my neck and my hands automatically went around her waist. Her head  
slowly went up to meet mine in a soft tender kiss. I knew the answer.  
Dimly the sound of someone clapping came to me from the silent arcade.  
Andrew was the last thought that ran through me head at that point before  
my ears turned off to all except my love. It was to bad the whole arcade  
was the next to brake out in applause, catcalls, whistles, sighs, and any  
other noise you could ever hear. Ever since I first meet her I have only  
had the best of intentions and I always will.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
And though you deserve so much better   
You won't find devotion more true   
'Cause I've had the best of intentions   
Yeah, I've had the best of intentions   
Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hey all how did you like this? Kinda a spur of the moment thing.   
Sol-chan? What do you think? Write me girl.  
  
11/1/00  
  
http://www.geocities.com/honeydo3/  
See this? ^ This is what I like to call a website. And on this website  
is something called a guestbook. SIGN IT! *Grin*  
  
Review me! Either that or no more fics. I mean it. Alright so i don't *grumbles* 


End file.
